<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ease My Mind by Legendsofkrypton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336772">Ease My Mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendsofkrypton/pseuds/Legendsofkrypton'>Legendsofkrypton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stiles Needs A Hug [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Good Alpha Pack, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Stiles needs all the help, The Alphas are misunderstood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:54:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendsofkrypton/pseuds/Legendsofkrypton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A run-in in the grocery store leads Stiles to learn more information than he expected, and get more help than he ever dreamed of.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale &amp; Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stiles Needs A Hug [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ease My Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He didn’t mean for it to happen. Stiles wasn’t planning on actively searching for the Alpha Pack unless he had Peter with him.</p>
<p>The two weeks after Harris confronted Stiles and Peter took him home to look after him, Stiles had managed to find some kind of support system that he hadn’t had since his mother was healthy. Harris had realized that Stiles was getting bored so he would often send quizzes and assignments through to him since Summer started the day after the confrontation, and then Peter would feed him and housed him whenever his dad was working which was most of the time.</p>
<p>When the cuts and bruises disappeared, his father had gone back to being a full-time sheriff and occasional dad, so he didn’t even notice that his son wasn’t staying in their family home, Stiles was buying groceries for his dad and making bulk meals to freeze for when his dad needed them but other than that, Stiles didn’t see him and he was surprisingly okay with that.</p>
<p>However, he was not okay when he bumped into two newcomers in the store, the sight of the woman’s smirk and the big guy’s dangerous grin, made Stiles realize who the two of them were; he gulped lightly before he took a breath and turned to face them.</p>
<p>He tilted his head lightly to show his throat in submission, knowing that they were higher than him no matter which pack they thought he was a part of, he wasn’t part of Derek’s pack or Scott’s feeble one but he and Peter made a pack of two and the pair of them were happy with that. They were going to get Peter an alpha spark again soon.</p>
<p>It was easy to tell that the both of them were surprised by his actions, even when he wasn’t even looking at them.</p>
<p>“My apologies, but I don’t know your names Alpha’s” Stiles apologized softly as he looked up at the both of them “I’m sure you know who I am already, otherwise you wouldn’t have approached me, do you plan on taking me like you have my friends? If so, you won’t make much of an impact on Derek’s pack… I’m not part of it”</p>
<p>The two adults looked between each other before the man reached behind Stiles and picked up a bar of chocolate.</p>
<p>“You smell of a Hale, but we know it’s Peter and not Derek” The man shrugged lightly as he placed the chocolate into his basket “Peter should remember our names, although the fire may have impacted that. I am Ennis and this is my mate, Kali”</p>
<p>Stiles eyed the both of them before he inclined his head again “Alpha Ennis, Alpha Kali. What can I do for you today?”</p>
<p>“Our leader, Deucalion, wishes to speak with you” Kali informed him, many people believed their pack to be vicious killers, and they were at times when people thought they could destroy the family that they made, but, no one noticed that it was just Deucalion, Ennis and Kali for years until they found the twins and Deucalion’s old personality shone through with protectiveness for the boys so he made them into Alpha’s and added a new component to their family.</p>
<p>They had taken the Hale betas to see if Derek would use the pack bonds to find them like an Alpha should be able to do, but it had been three weeks and the kids were still with them, plus they had young Cora too. They realized that Derek Hale was not a good Alpha and he needed training, he was still immature and needed to be given a swift kick up the ass to get him acting right.</p>
<p>The two Hale beta’s were beaten and tormented when they arrived with the Alpha pack, and it took two weeks for them to gain the teenager's trust, it wasn’t until a few nights previous that Kali pulled Erica out of a night terror and held her as she cried, that Erica admitted to what happened in the basement with Gerard Argent and what had happened to their human friend.</p>
<p>Deucalion had his own issues with Gerard Argent and immediately demanded that Kali and Ennis try to find out everything they could about the boy. Which is how they ended up at the store with him, they couldn’t find in-depth hospital records and Deucalion’s protective nature was flaring up once again.</p>
<p>“You can text Peter and tell him to head to the apartment blocks two streets away from him, we’re in the top floor penthouse apartment” Ennis offered, Peter was younger than all of them when they were still friends with Talia and he and Deucalion used to act like brothers when they would get into battles of wit and sarcasm. Maybe having Hale around would soothe a darker part of the Demon Wolf and they could settle, that was the hope now that the twins were looking to be enrolled in the school.</p>
<p>Stiles looked between the both of them again before he sighed and nodded, he quickly shot a text off to Peter before finishing his shopping in silence with the other two. He hesitates at his jeep and smiles lightly as the both of them suggest that he follow after them.</p>
<p>The apartment building that they led him too was where Chris was planning on moving, Stiles hesitantly reached out to Chris when he first realized that there was no word from Erica and Boyd and had kept in contact while he and Allison were away and getting their minds fixed. Something Stiles should probably look into when he got a job to pay for it all.</p>
<p>Anxiety and worry, filled him as they reached the door, but the moment that it was opened, Stiles had blonde hair filling his mouth as a body crashed into his, if it wasn’t for Ennis, he would have hit the floor as Erica clung to him and whimpered into his chest as he held her close.</p>
<p>“It’s okay Catwoman, I’m okay” he murmured to her as he stroked her hair, he carefully led her into the apartment and moved over to where Boyd was standing, Erica was still clinging to him even as he murmured reassurances into her ear.</p>
<p>His eyes moved across the apartment, he nodded at the two twins and gave a little wave of greeting, he saw that there was a girl next to Boyd and was about to ask her name, but she stiffened and shot forward, wrapping her arms around Peter who had just opened the door. Stiles watching in worry as Peter stiffened and then seemed to break a little as he held the girl close.</p>
<p>“That’s Cora Hale” Boyd whispered to Stiles quietly as he moved closer to the human and ran his hand over the nape of Stiles’ neck to scent mark him and check for any pain coming from the boy. The memories of Stiles distracting Gerard every time the old man tried to go after the betas were forever engraved in his mind, especially since it was during and after <em>that</em>, that Stiles kept mouthing off to save them.</p>
<p>Stiles looked at the two Hales in shock as he continued to comfort Erica, he was worried for Peter and his mental state with a new member of his family here, someone who would probably hate him for the death of her sister.</p>
<p>Erica carefully pulled away from Stiles and looked him over with a critical gaze, he gave her a soft smile and pulled her close, kissing her cheek as he scent marked both wolves, grinning as they both relaxed at his actions.</p>
<p>“I’m okay Erica, I’m healed”</p>
<p>“Physically or Mentally, Mr. Stilinski?” A smooth British voice asked from the couches and both Stiles and Peter winced as they realized that they had disrespected the leader of the Alpha pack by not greeting him first.</p>
<p>Stiles carefully moved away from Erica and Boyd and stood in front of the blind alpha, going through the motions that he had with Kali and Ennis to show his respect, he kept his mouth shut as Peter moved to stand beside him and did the same.</p>
<p>“Apologies Alpha Deucalion” Peter spoke up since he was the oldest and, sort of, alpha of their duo. “We did not mean any disrespect by not approaching you before the reunions”</p>
<p>Deucalion openly chuckled as he waved his hand freely “Come now Peter, you really think I expected any different? Your nephew’s pups have been vibrating with excitement since Kali and Ennis left to collect your boy, and Cora has been doing the same since she realized that she could see you again, you may be different, old friend, but your niece still adores you as she did before”</p>
<p>Cora seemed to take offense to that and made a small noise of protest until she gave up trying to deny it, she moved to Peter’s side again and held onto his arm as she looked over at Stiles, eyeing him up and down before looking over at Erica and Boyd. “I see what you mean”</p>
<p>Stiles looked at her offended before he looked over at Erica and Boyd who were grinning without shame, he rolled his eyes before he looked to the twins who smiled and introduced themselves as Ethan and Aidan.</p>
<p>“Back to my question Mieczyslaw” Deucalion started but paused as he sensed Stiles stiffen and everyone in the room went silent as the apartment filled with the scent of confusion, but he could sense a bit of disbelief and upset from the human.</p>
<p>“How do you know my name? how can you pronounce it?” Stiles demanded softly ignoring Peter’s hand on his arm to ground him. No one had spoken his name since his mother was healthy, even his mother rarely spoke his real name because he had created the nickname when he was five.</p>
<p>“We’re very good at research young one” Deucalion chuckled quietly “And I have been around the world in my life. <em>Jestem człowiekiem wielu talentów</em>” (I am a man of many talents)</p>
<p>Stiles nearly teared up as he heard his mother’s language spoken from the wolf’s lips, it was slightly awkward to listen to with the British accent, but it sounded like home, Stiles hadn’t had the chance to speak it in years since his dad wasn’t fluent and it hurt him too much to hear it spoken.</p>
<p>“<em>mogę powiedzieć</em>” (I can tell), Stiles chuckled weakly, his voice full of emotion as he finally spoke his mother’s language once more, he could tell that Erica, Boyd, and Peter were shocked but Stiles couldn’t bring himself to care, he was just happy to hear his name and language spoken without it being butchered. He looked at Peter and gave a mischievous smile “Mom used to call me Mischief because it was easier” he looked around at the group and bit his lip, he felt safe, he felt at home. “You can all use that nickname if you want too.”</p>
<p>Deucalion smiled a little at the boy. “It seems to suit you, young one, but please no more distractions, are you healed physically or mentally?”</p>
<p>Stiles froze and looked down at the carpet as he shuffled, he sighed lightly as Peter wrapped an arm around his shoulder and tugged him close. “Physically I healed a week ago? mentally… being with Peter helps but he still gets woken up by my nightmares”</p>
<p>Deucalion nodded before he moved his head to face where he assumed Kali was “Kali would you be interested in taking up your former profession again? I think our young friend here may need someone to speak with who knows about everything happening here. I also believe that Peter may need some assistance too, the fire and then dying and coming back must have taken a toll”</p>
<p>Kali nodded her head immediately “Of course Duke” she looked to Stiles and Peter and smiled warmly “You okay coming around here more often Mischief? I used to be a therapist before this pack came into being, I still work from time to time, but I will never accept payment from you for this… you’re safe here. Same with you Peter, you know I can help”</p>
<p>Stiles was overwhelmed by the offer, he looked to Peter who smiled in agreement and nodded his head in agreement to the offer. “On two conditions”</p>
<p>Deucalion smirked a little at the young man and waved his hand for him to continue speaking, he would hear the terms.</p>
<p>“Erica, Boyd, and Cora get to go home if they want to. And you accept me cooking a meal whenever I’m here for the therapy” Stiles offered his terms and flushed a little at the pride that he could see in Peter’s eyes.</p>
<p>“I think we can work with that”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The next story of the series is already in the works. Stiles got the help he needed for his mind here, in the next one, he will be getting the help he should have had for his physical wellbeing.</p>
<p>The people I have in line for this series as role-models/Support for Stiles are:<br/>Chris Argent (He's not linked to Gerard for Stiles because Stiles knows in heart that Chris would never have hurt him like that)<br/>Bobby Finstock (Maybe in the beginning of the school year, or Harris and him have weekly meets to discuss the next year when Stiles shows up for something)<br/>Derek Hale (Once Peter teaches Derek to think about his pack before his self-doubt and self-loathing)</p>
<p>I'm open to more ideas!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>